Kosa (Idontdo666's fanfics)
Kosa is a lioness cub. She is Zira's childhood friend from her birth pride in my fanfics. Appearance Kosa is small and skinny with weak muscles. She has gray fur, and her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a lighter silver-gray. The silver fur on her underbelly stretches up her throat and all the way around her neck. Her eyes are green, reminiscent of Kovu's, and after she is burned, a vertical burn mark appears down the right one, similar to the mark across Scar's left eye. Kosa has dark gray markings above and below her eyes, and her tail tuft is dark. Bio Kosa was born in the same brutal pride that Zira was born in. All the parents expected their cubs to be strong, even the females, but Kosa was a runt. As a cub, she often played with Zira and her other friends when not training, but was sometimes too tired to keep up. Zira was remarkably patient with Kosa, even though the adults did not feel the same way. When Zira became an older cub, Kosa was the only one to join her in running away from their birth pride, to find a place where they could live peacefully. However, when they were almost to the Pridelands, Kosa was burned across her right eye by something hot, and needed to rest. Days later, Kosa was hiding in a nearby den when Scar, who had already received his mark on his eye, found Zira and protected her from Mufasa, Sarabi, and the other young adult lions, who wanted to drive Zira out for being a rogue. When Scar finally convinced the others to let Zira into the Pridelands, he discovered the weakened Kosa. Scar's parents, who were king and queen at the time, allowed the two cubs to join the pride. However, Kosa's burn became infected. She was already small and weak, and her system was weakened even more by the injury. She died of the infection, in spite of Rafiki's treatments. After Kosa was buried, Zira learned from Rafiki that her cubhood friend had borne a mark of evil, and that her rescuer, Scar, had it too. Zira was enraged and refused to believe Rafiki, declining to associate with him or his friends in the pride. From then on, up until her friends from her original pride joined her and became the future Outlanders, Zira was only friends with Scar, her rescuer who looked like Kosa. More details of Kosa's story coming later! Trivia *Kosa's name is a Swahili word meaning "mistake" or "error". The reason this name was given is because she was a runt. *Kosa has green eyes for two reasons. First, to make her look like Scar, especially with her burn mark, and help form Zira's obsession with him in my stories. Second, to look like Kovu, since I believe Zira was his real mother, and also that his father came from her pride as well. *Kosa is not, and will not become, the lioness from Simba's Pride with the half-closed eye. That lioness had red eyes and a different fur pattern than Kosa. Also, Kosa dies long before the events of Simba's Pride. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Cubs Category:Females Category:Young Animals